Life as a band
by AMusicAddict07
Summary: Story of a new band touring America. What happens when lead singer Lily-Rae meets fellow singer M.Shadows?


_Lily smiled to heself as she shot glances at the four guys rolling around in the back of their van in the rearview mirror in between looking at the road, fighting over something. She was driving and their jumping about was tilting the van so she yelled, _

_"Hey! Quit it you'll tip the van over!" They all turned and looked at her and poked their tounges out at her as she swerved out of the way of an oncoming truck. They went flying into the side of the van as she did and the truck driver blew his horn so she blew hers back and yelled incoherent swear words out at him. She let out a huge breath because she hated drving the van, especially this road into California._

_"Dan! You're driving next. I hate driving in America! What I wouldn't give to be home driving through London!" _

_"Yeah sure!" He smirked back at her in the rearview mirror, watching her pull her studded snakebites into her mouth and play with them and carried on picking on his younger brother. They were a newish band that had managed to get clubs all around America to let them play, unfortunatley they had to drive everywhere and had little money, hardly any clothes but a lot of gear for the shows. Lily and Dan had had the idea of a band years ago when they were together, they dated when for a year when they were fifteen and it was a mutual decision but there were still some feelings there. She pulled her wayfarers down over her eyes, they were just pulling into California and the sun was so bright she couldn't see the road. She ran a hand through her purple hair to get it out from underneath the glasses and took a sip of the coke cup she'd convinced a guy by lots of flirting in a gas station a few miles back to buy her. That was how they got most of their food while they were out here, all the money went on fuel for the old orange Volkswagen 'hippievan' they'd bought in Maine where they started and had gone through Toronto, New York, Ohio, Iowa, Kansas and lastly Oregon playing in every city and state for the last three months. They were going to be in Huntington for three days then carry on out to Los Angeles, Utah and Arizona then staight through Texas where they hadn't been able to book any shows and to Mississipi, Tennesse then back home to London. Well it was home for the guys, Lily was originally from Paris, she'd left home at fifteen and travelled on her own staying in Wales for a few weeks then moving to London sharing an apartment where she met the four guys she was with now. She'd met Dan first in Hyde Park, he'd been playing guitar and watching her jot down words in a notebook for hours until he finally introduced himself and they spent the rest of the night there, talking, flirting and by the end of the night they were together, they left the park holding hands as the sun rose. They dated for that year then split, but it was the best year she'd had. Dan introduced her to his brother and his friends and they'd started Rock Death back then. Dan was eighteen and six months older than Lily, he was vey tall standing at nearly six footand extremely good looking with lots of muscles and a six pack. He often wore eyeliner and had snakebites and strechers in both ears. He had slightly longer then average brown hair, it was side-parted with a long fringe with a blue streak in it. He could play pretty much every instrument going but guitar was his best, he'd been playing for years and was the best she knew. His younger brother Stefan played drums very well and was only sixteen but had a massive crush on Lily and didn't keep it a secret either, he pretty much constantly flirted with her and it drove her insane. He was about three inches taller than her and she was only 5ft 2, he was a cute kid but extremly clumsy and goofy which made him more cute and hated when Lily told him that so she did it whenever he got annoying. She met Stefan the first time she'd gone over Dan's house when they were dating and also met his three best friends Josh, Max and Zac and while Dan and Lily were in his room watching movies and kissing the four younger guys and been talking about how hot she was and Stefan had teased them that he would see her loads because she was with Dan. Josh played guitar too but prefered rythym because he was quite shy and liked to stand away from crowds, he was as tall as Dan and also was muscly with a six pack even though he was two years younger. He sung quite well too but again prefered doing backing vocals with Dan, he had no piercings and his blond hair was always spiked up crazily. Zac was again very tall but wasn't muscly at all, he was really lanky and pale with his black hair buzzed right down very short. He also had strechers and snakebites and wore rings in them. He played bass and had done for years and subsequently was very good. Max played piano but often acted like a roadie because the band did a lot of Avenged Sevenfold and Evanescence covers and there wasn't a lot of piano in them, on stage he'd often pick out funny characters and tell Lily they were there often making her laugh and lose her place in the song. He was definetly the smartest of the five despite being second youngest, Josh, Stefan and Zac were too busy getting in trouble to pay attention to school when they were in it. They'd missed the last few weeks to go on tour with Lily and Dan. Dan had gone to music college in London but had too finished now and Lily hadn't gone to school since she was fifteen. She left Paris when she was fifteen because her parents basically didn't love her and didn't care so she left the country, her French accent was still quite prominant but she spoke perfect English so was very easy to understand. Even so she was quite clever but knew much more about the world and didn't care about being academically clever, she sung very well and wanted to sing to make a living so agreed to be in Rock Death with the guys. She was very short and skinny but still had curves which often got them their food, she didn't care about flirting with anyone as long as it got them their dinner. She was very pretty and had purple hair which went down to the middle of her back. She often wore lots of smokey black eye-makeup and her lips were naturally pinky and had multiple ear piercings and studs in her snakebite piercings, she nearly always wore skinny jeans and a band shirt with the sleeves cut off and was rarely seen without her wayfarer sunglasses. She was very confident on stage, seeing as she didn't have a home with real parents she saw being on stage as home and the audience her family, and let them know. Offstage however she was very shy on the inside but put on a confident exterior because she'd learnt to act tough living on her own for so long. Dan was the only person she'd ever really let in, there was another guy but she hadn't seen him since their breakup, she finished it because his band had begun to get very big and were attracting a lot of press and it changed him. As soon as he started changing she left him and wasn't ready to speak to him just yet. _

_She look at the sign coming up overhead and grinned as she read it, _

_"Boys! We're in Huntington!" They all let out a happy yell and began shouting which made Lily smile a lot. They had three days here with only one show, they had played a show nearly everyday for three months and they had today, all morning and afternoon off tomorrow and the day after off. They were playing a show late the next night and planned to live on the beach for the time until then, she drove into a gas station to re-fuel and so they could wash in the toilets there. They all jumped out of the van and were almost imediatly blinded by the sunlight despite it being nearly seven in the night, they looked around and saw a lot of shops and a whole lot of beach. As per usual the boys went into the bathroom and Lily put on her 'I'm broke and lonely, please help me' face, ruffled her hair up a little and slowly walked into the shop, she quickly glanced up to see if there was anyone there but the room was empty except for the young guy on the till. 'Perfect' she though as she she slowly walked up to the counter, the guy looked very bored until he saw her and sat up straight in his chair and said, _

_"Can I help you sweetheart?" She glanced up at him nervously and said, _

_"I don't know, I'm sorry." Her French accent really stood out when she needed it to. He looked really confused and got up, he went through a door and came out a few steps away through another door and came over to stand next to her,_

_"What's wrong?" She sniffed a little and rubbed her eyes, she hated doing this and felt terribly about ripping off guys but sometimes they took playing the hero way to far and copped a feel and she know this guy would soon._

_"Well, I've got to visit my parents in Los Angeles but my van's run out of fuel and I have no money and I just don't know what to do." She let out a fake sob and covered her face with her hands and sure enough the guy pulled her into a hug, it was innocent at first but when she began breathing deeply his hands slid down to her hips and pulled her closer to him. She quickly pulled away and began walking out when he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, she kept looking down and a single tear dripped down the side of her face. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her face up to look him in the eyes, _

_"I'll pay for your fuel, can't have a pretty girl like you going without can we?" She beamed up at him and pulled him back into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her too but put his hands literally just above her bum. She pulled away and gently kissed his cheek before he leant away a little and said, _

_"Come on then sweetie." Lily beamed up at him again and grabbed his hand to pull him outside to the truck. He visibly gulped a little when he saw the huge bulk of a truck but when he saw her grin he knew he couldn't flake out so he said, _

_"Fill her up then." Lily smiled at him and went around to fill it up grinning as she did because normally they would do it for her and fill it half way but this guy was a complete sucker. She filled it right up to the brim and turned to face the guy and pulled him back into a hug, _

_"Merci beaucoup." _

_"It's alright darling, are you going to come back here soon? I'd love to see you again." She panicked briefly before saying, _

_"Maybe, thanks. Goodbye." She pulled away quickly and got into the van turning to smile at him, she could see the guys in the back and pulled out of the gas station quickly, _

_"Dan." She said glancing back at him who looked up back at her, "You're doing that next time. I hate doing it, I feel so bad." A frown filled his face and he climbed into the front seat with her, he put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently._

_"I know Lil, we need the fuel though." _

_"Like I said you're doing it next time. I'm sure you could turn any guy." She winked over at him who smirked back and pointed out the window, _

_"With these looks I know I could. The beach is there look." She looked over to where he was pointing and pulled into the car park, they'd never been to Huntington beach before and the boys jumped out at ran to the water. Mostly because it was so hot they needed to cool off but also because none of them had been in the shower for days, by the time Lily had opened her door Josh, Zac, Max and Stefan were in the water still fully dressed shouting and splashing eachother. Dan had got out and was waiting for her so she said, _

_"Go on. I've got to get changed first and you're not hanging around to see that." She pointed towards the water and he pouted at her but began walking anyway. She rolled her eyes at him and went round to the back of the van, she climbed in and searched through her clothes bag for a bikini. She quickly found it and glanced in the front seat to make sure there was no-one there and seeing it empty she changed with lightning speed. She folded her other clothes up and put them in the bag then got back out of the van, she shut the door behind her and put the keys on her anklet and started walking towards the beach. Lily didn't get far before someone ran into her, picked her up and slung her over their shoulder and started walking down to the water. She wriggled until she saw the brown and blue hair and knew it was Dan._

_"Have you got a good reason for this or did you feel like being an ass?" He chuckled and said, _

_"You didn't let me watch you change. You always used to let me so this is my revenge." She rolled her eyes again and said, _

_"Yeah it was different when we were together and this is pretty bad revenge." He shrugged and carried on walking holding her up with one hand and swinging the other at his side. When they dated if Lily had done something to him he'd scare her with either a doll or a spider until she ran into his arms and it usually ended up with a lot of making out. _

_They finally reached the water and he stopped just short of the rolling waves, _

_"I've got more revenge mind." She could tell he was smirking and she said, _

_"Yes? Is it as crap as the other 'revenge'?" She airquoted the word revenge as he started strolling into the water, he smirked to himself as the water splashed around his hips and he said, _

_"It's better. You have two guesses." She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment then said, _

_"I don't know, tell me." He just shook his head so she shimmied down and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands went under her thighs to support her and she put one hand around his neck and ran her finger down his jawline with the other._

_"Tell me Dan." She knew it was working because he bit his lower lip and his hands pulled her tighter to him but he shook his head so she leant her head into the crook of his neck and whispered it again. He bit his lip harder and said, _

_"Fine. Josh text me the other night and said they're playing in some club in an hour or two, they've put us on the list and he want's you to go." Lilys mouth dropped open and Dan could see she was preparing a rant at him so he grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the water, she didn't even cling on because she was in such a state of shock she just fell into the water. He ran a few steps away as she resurfaced the water, glaring at Dan and pushed the now dripping purple hair out of her eyes and began walking over to him slowly. _

_"You had better be fucking kidding me right now Daniel Dawson," He gulped and knew he was in trouble, she never used his full name. Ever. She kept her voice level and walking towards him but he knew inside she was raging. _

_"He text me two weeks ago. He misses you." She stopped in her tracks and processed that. She hadn't seen Josh in months and had tried to keep him out of her thoughts, she knew she'd see him when they got back to London but hadn't thought about it. Lily'd wanted to keep her head on the tour and deal with him when she went home. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" She ran her hands through her hair which was beginning to dry under the hot sun and sighed, when Dan didn't answer she looked up at he was standing directly infront of her a few inches away with his arms at his side. She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzing her cheek into his shoulder and closed her eyes. He leant his head on hers and put his arms around the girl and began rubbing her back comfortingly._

_"You were so excited about this tour I didn't want to ruin it. I was going to tell you before but we've all been enjoying it so much it didn't feel right. We don't have to go but I think seeing him would be best. I know you were putting it off." _

_Lily inhaled deeply and thought for a moment, _

_"Ok. I'll go. You're my best friend Dan." She pulled away to look up at him still keeping her arms around him and he looked down and smiled at her. He gently kissed her forehead and their eyes locked for a moment until a massive splash of water hit them both. They sprung apart and started rubbing the water out of their eyes and turned to face whoever splashed them. It was Josh, Zac, Max and Stefan standing there giggling and waiting for a reaction, Lily and Dan just looked at eachother dragging out the anticipation and slowly looked back at the boys. Eventually she just sighed at them and walked back up to the sand and layed down, they were still watching her as she pulled her hair into the side parting, pulled her sunglasses down and relaxed back letting her hair dry._

_Like I said on my other fic I'll be writing longer chapters but less often updates. This chapter alone has taken me days to write because I keep re-writing but it makes it better._

_I've got lots of notes for this fic so there'll be lots more to come :)_

_Hope you guys like it and please comment so I know what you think of it _


End file.
